


You Got Me Dancing In Broad Daylight

by ScarSacrifices



Series: Peter and his Lesbians [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Peter is rich, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: at another party Stiles comes to a shocking realization about his feelings towards Peter





	You Got Me Dancing In Broad Daylight

It was probably their 5th or 6th party that Stiles attended with Peter so by this point the boy was well versed on what he was supposed to do. So once again he put on his suit, did his hair the best he could, and after waiting a short time herd the ding from his phone notifying him the Peter was here. He ran downstairs and jumped in the car and was met with a smiling Peter.

“Careful dear boy, keep acting like that I might start believing you enjoy these parties,” Peter drawled.

“Messing with rich people  _ is  _ my favourite pastime, what can I say?” they laughed together and Stiles felt very much at ease, the conversation with Scott earlier was still lingering in the back of his head but it didn’t seem as prominent or scary anymore, not when he had Peter by his side.

“Are Zara and Ali gonna be there?” he questioned, it had been a couple of days since he last saw his friends and he found that he missed them terribly. Distantly he thought about why he was missing Scott less and less everyday, but ultimately decided that he didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“I’m not sure, they told me they would try to make it. but in the interest of my connections I should try to make some instead of talking to them all night.” Peter gave a helpless shrug, “what am I supposed to do when the company of these events are so terribly boring.”

“Nah you’re just a snob Peter,” Stiles laughed at the glare that Peter sent him, ducking when the older man attempted to bat him upside the head. 

Peter stopped and just stared at him for a moment, a soft smile gracing his face.

“What?” Stiles asked, he rubbed his hand up and down his face, “is there something on it?”

Peter looked away and out the window quickly, “nothing, just lost in my own head for a moment.”

“Well don’t get too ‘lost in your head’ we remember what happened last time,” Stiles jokes.

Peter gasped in mock offense, “the fact that you would stoop so low as to remind me of that horrible time! You’re a monster Stiles!”

“More monstrosity then your little murder spree?” Stiles grinned even wider.

“I seem to recall you set me, a burn victim, on fire.” Peter grumbled, but Stiles could see the amusement in his eyes and he knew that the man was not upset.

“And It worked.”

Peter grumbled in his seat but he was secretly glad that they had finally reached a place where they could joke about their past mistakes and shortcomings in a simple way. The fact that Stiles not only forgave him for what he did, but understood it, made Peter all the more fond of the amazing boy in front of him.

The car stopped and Peter got out the car and stopped to help Stiles out as well.

“Such a gentleman,” Stiels commented, hooked his arm with Peter.

“All for the cameras darling,” he remarked, dipping his head low next to Stiles as calmly walked past the flashing lights of cameras and invasive questions from nosy reporters. “You're getting better at that,” Peter whispered into Stiles’ ear, the breath ghosting over it and giving the human chills.

The entered the brightly lit ballroom, already filled to the brim with people dressed in their finest attire. Everything was vaguely pink, the table cloths, the shining glass plates, even the walls seemed to have been painted a light tasteful pink for the party. 

“Pink?” Stiles asked.

“Breast cancer awareness. Not that anyone here actually cares about breast cancer awareness, or woman actually.”

Stiles snickered and looked around the room that was indeed mostly filled with older white men, men who whenever Stiles caught their eye would look away sharply. “Oh this’ll be fun,” the young man muttered to himself. 

This party was not unlike the others that Stiles had attended previously, they talked to other rich people, and Stiles wondered just when he began subconsciously including himself in Peters wealth, and laid on the charm with people he had never met. He was the paragon of a good date, polite when he needed to bbe, dumb or smart depending on who they talked to, and even at one point pretended to be horny so Peter could stop talking to this asshole who just insulted Talia. All in all Stiles was having fun, playing different characters and personalities fascinated him, and there was no where better to try out his acting skills then when they attended these parties. 

Peter was ecstatic, watching Stiles slip so easily in the roles required of him without ever needing a word from Peter on what to do was doing something to him. To see deception on the boy without a second thought was making him more attracted to Stiles then he had ever been before, the idea that Stiles could probably lie his way away werewolves was astounding to him, giving him the type of glee knowing that Stiles would never lie to him. He realized distantly that somewhere along the way that Peter had fallen in love with the human before him that was anything ubutt fragile. 

Peter loved the way he spoke and acted, how hyperactive he could dget, and the way his mind wouldn’t rest until he found a solution to his problem. He was strong willed and fiercely loyal. This boy was more wolf than Scott McCall would ever be, and that was a thought that thrilled him to no end. The idea that even human STiles could probably take down a whole wolf pack by self by just being him? It catered to something deep in Peter that he didn’t even know existed. He loved Stiles Stilinski and he knew by the way that Stiles smelled when he was around him the boy was attracted to him at least, he could work with this, hes Peter Hale.

The music swelled and Peter watched as couples paired up to dance to the softly playing music and Peter smirked. He turned to Stiles and held out his hand with a flourish, “my I have this dance?” he asked, a teasing lilt lacing his tone while he did so.

Stiles smiled, “and embarrass you on the dance floor?!” he exclaimed, “of course I would.” he grabbed Peters hand and let him lead him onto the dance floor.

Peter wrapped one arm around his waist and the other grabbed his hand and they began to gently sway to the music. Stiles kept his eyes trained on his feet, doing his best not to step on Peters toes. The wolf laughed softly and let go of his hand and gently tilted his chin until they were face to face. Softly swaying and spinning, inches apart.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I was going to embarrass you Peter, I don’t dance,” Stiles glanced away from Peters eyes and shifted, he could feel the heat radiating from Peter from this close.

“You could never embarrass me dear heart, for that I’d have to care about the opinions of those around us,” he murmured softly, Stiles felt his breath on his face.

“I mean that's pretty fair, still though, I’m going to step on your feet if I don’t look down,” Stiles chuckled nervously. 

“You haven’t yet, have you?” Peter asked.

Stiles quietly laughed, “no I guess I haven’t. Being in your proximity mmust give me super rich people powers. That's why I’m so good at this,” he smiled.

“You were amazing long before you met me darling,” Peter’s eyes softened and a small genuine smile was on his face. The sport of smile Stiles knew was reserved just for him.

While looking into the wolf's blue eyes, and taking in the soft way he spoke, and the compliment that would sound take on anyone else's lips, a realization hit Stiles like a ton of bricks.  _ ‘I’m in love with Peter Hale’  _ he felt the air get knocked out of his lungs and suddenly went dizzy. Holy shit! He can’t be in love with Peter, he just can’t be! Sure the man is kind and fierce and caring and loyal and all the things Stiles has wanted for so long but… he just can’t be in love with Peter, he just can’t be!

“Stiles are you okay?” Peter asked, concern present in his voice. 

“Uh yeah, yeah I’m fine, I just, I gotta go to the bathroom,” Stiles hurried out, he broke away from their dance and walked as quickly as he could to the bathrooms. He locked himself in a stall and felt tears welling in his eyes that he hated himself for.

Why did he have to catch feelings? And for Peter Hale of all people? Peter Hale who tried to kill his friends, Peter Hale who since the day he met him as been as creepy sa he could be, Peter Hale who is so far out his league hes on the fucking moon! Peter Hale who is kind and considerate and loyal, who will protect him and feed him and has never judged him in his life. Peter Hale who sat through the entire Hobbit trilogy in one go because Stiles insisted on it. The man that if anyone from home found out about him they would form a witch hunt for the both of him, assuming he must be put under some sort of magic or stockholm syndrome. Not only is Stiles going to die alone but he's also going to be ostracized by his friends and family. All because of Peter fucking Hale.

“Fuck.” he whispered into the silent bathroom. He gripped his hair in his fists and attempted to get a hold of himself. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Stiles quietly cursed himself, “occupied!” he called with the most normal voice he could muster, which wasn’t very normal and was in fact weak and cracky. 

“Its me Stiles,” Peters voice said, it was soft and concerned and damn Peter, damn him to hell for being so perfect. 

Stiles stayed silent.

Peter sighed and as gently as he could, broke the lock to the stall and opened it. “Oh dear heart,” he said softly. He came in and gathered Stiles into his arms, holding him close. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled into Peter’s shirt, probably staining it with tears as he did so.

Peter huffed out a laugh, “how come you’re so good at lying out there but here you’re terrible?” he asked.

“Skill.” he mumbled.

Peter laughed again, “seriously though, what's the matter Stiles? Was it something I did?”

Damn Peter for being kind and caring about his well being. 

“Stiles,” he said quietly, and to his ears it nearly sounded like disappointment and Stiles just broke.

“It's everything! Scott doesn’t have anytime for me and it's like he barely misses me! He never calls and whenever he does its to talk about Kira or to get  _ me _ to fix one of  _ his  _ problems for him! He never asks how I’m doing and I’m mostly convinced that I’m not even Pack at this point!” he exploded, Peter rumbled comfortingly and rubbed his back.

Stiles continued, “so while the fact that I’m losing my best friend I’m also terrified of him finding out about-” he gestured between him and Peter, “-whatever  _ this  _ is! I’m scared that if he finds out that he’ll be pissed and lecture me and insult you and I can’t have anyone I care about hate you Peter! I can’t! I can’t choose between you and Scott and I know that he’ll make me!”

Peter was frozen tot the spot, the admission that Stiles held him to the same standing as the boy that he had known since he was in kindergarten floored him. The admission that Stiles genuinely cared about him, was an admission that Peter feared he would never hear.

“Why?” Peter asked simply, allowing himself to have the whispers of hope.

“Why what?”

“Why can’t you choose between me and Scott? Why do you care if people hate me? You’ve known Scott all your life Stiles, why am I in equal standing with him after only a month and a half?”

Stiles went quiet and clutched Peter tighter. 

“Stiles, if it has to do with me then I need to know,” he didn’t know why but he felt authority slip into his voice.

“Because I love you,” Stiles said this quietly, like a child would finally confessing to their parent that they did, indeed, eat the last cookie without permission. Stiles tensed, awaiting rejection, awaiting the ridicule that was sure to follow his admission.

“You love me?” Peter asked, he had to make sure.

Stiles nodded minutely.

Peter tilted Stiles head up until their eyes met once again inches apart, but this time Peter felt it far more acutely, felt their breaths being shared, felt the body heat from Stiles, adn smelled the acrid fear on the boy. “You are so clever how can you be some dumb?” Peter asked.

Stiles flinched.

“I love you too idiot. How don't you know that?” 

Stiles snapped his vision up to meet Peters and he watched as hope bloomed on the boys face, “you do?”

“Of course I do, how could I not?” he asked.

Stiles laughed and a blush crept up the boys face, making it appear red and blotchy, “because I’m an annoying little shit who fights you at every turn and set you on fire when we first met?” he questioned.

Peter laughed, “we’ve already established that I hold no ill will towards your old pyrotechnic tendencies. Also I love you because you are an annoying little shit who fights me at every turn. You’re clever and curious and stubborn. You trust me for some reason and let me bring you to these awful parties and let me spoil you and buy you things with minimal complaining. I love you Stiles.”

Stiles blinked and met Peters eyes. “Can you say it again?” his voice was small.

“I love you.”

  
Stiles buried his face into Peter's chest and held the man close. He loved how safe he felt in the man's arms but there was so much about him that Peter didn’t know. Stuff that would send most people running for the hills. But god if he didn’t love Peter, if he didn't love how smart the man was and how snarky, if he didn’t love the way he enjoyed spoiling with him and teasing him, how he didn’t love everything about the man that he had no doubt would burn the world for him. And he thinks that he might burn the world for Peter. There was a lot to discuss and even more to deal with. Scott and the pack was going to be a problem, even if they seemed not to care about him, Stiles wasn’t fool enough to think that they wouldn’t care about him  _ with  _ Peter. But those things could wait for now, all that mattered is Peter loves him and he was safe in his arms. Everything past that is secondary as far as he's concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> so when I said I had no patience I really meant it. also I realize I could just make tis series one big fic but also I like the power of this being a series givesme, things dont necessilary have to be in cronalogical order, also its really late as im posting this so rip me sorry for any typos. also my laptop is really shitty and I need a new one which probably doesn't help.
> 
> side note: I figured I should let yall know bc people have yelled at me in thee past for not directl telling you the direction of my fics and then didn't read the tags so... anyway if you havent caught on yet Stiles has a daddy kink adn I'm most likely going to write the fact that hes into age play (probably non sexuak but also I dont know) so if you dont like that thats the direction im going. you can of course always skip these installments if its ont your cup of tea. also in the near future we'll get a run in with the pacl because i live for bad friend scott.


End file.
